Virgínia
by Stra. Malfoy
Summary: [DGPÓSHOG]Vírginia ainda não conseguia acreditar que agora, pertencia a família que por tantos anos odiou, e ainda odiava. Não queria pensar que ganhara mais um irmão: Draco Malfoy
1. Trailer

**... Uma morte...**

-Seu pai deixou testamento?

- Não que eu saiba, talvez deve estar em alguma gaveta. – sugeriu Draco.

**... Pode acarretar em muitas mudanças...**

- Aqui diz que ele deixou metade da herança para uma filha ilegítima.

-Não é possível! – exclamou Edward deixando-se sentar em uma poltrona.

**...Não só para a família do que morreu...**

-Você não espera que ela venha morar conosco, espera? – retrucou irônico.

-Ela é dessa família agora. – falou seu avô dando o assunto por encerrado.

**... Mas também para a família do seu próprio "inimigo"...**

-Não mamãe, não pode ser! Não pode! – falou chorando, não querendo acreditar que tudo aquilo poderia estar acontecendo a ela.

**...Eles foram apresentados como irmãos...**

-Seu irmão Draco Malfoy – falou Edward apresentando Draco – agora você é uma Malfoy como nós.

-Nunca – respondeu áspera. Nunca que seria uma Malfoy. _"Nunca..."_

**...Mas entre eles despertará o amor...**

Draco acabou com a pouca distancia entre eles e a beijou. Nos primeiros segundos, Ginny ficou sem reação, apenas para depois fechar os olhos e envolver o pescoço do loiro com seus braços.

**...E poderá esse amor sobreviver aos obstáculos?...**

-Isso foi um erro!

-O melhor erro da minha vida então! – falou sorrindo, um sorriso que ela jamais viu brotar-lhe os lábios.

**...Um segredo...**

-Isso que acabamos de contar, jamais poderá ser revelado, Virgínia não poderá saber nunca! Você me entendeu?

**...Que poderá ditar o futuro...**

-Você não pode se casar com ele! Você me ama! Não a ele!

-Draco, nós somos irmãos... Nunca daria certo entre nós!

**...De dois jovens apaixonados...**

"Oh céus! Estou amando!" Pensou amargurada pela má sorte.

"Não, não posso estar apaixonado, Malfoys não amam!".

**...Muitas brigas...**

-EU ODEIO TODOS VOCÊS!

-Ginny, querida, tente se acalmar! – falava Molly aos prantos sendo aparada por Gui e Carlinhos.

-VOCÊS MENTIRAM PARA MIM DURANTO TODO ESSE TEMPO! EU ODEIO VOCÊS!

**...Muito suspense...**

Viu Weasley e Potter entrarem nunca casa não muito longe de sua mansão. Logo em seguida viu os gêmeos entrarem. Esperou um segundo e como que se adivinhando o que aconteceria em seguida viu os ruivos mais velhos entrando na casa. Muito estranho, e ele iria descobri do que se tratava.

**...E é claro...**

-Você ainda tem dúvidas?

-Não, não mais!

**...Muito amor...**

-Eu te amo!

-Quê? Repete...

-Ah, não!

**.: Em Breve:.**

**.: FanFiction :.**


	2. A morte de Lucius

Lucius Malfoy morreu às dez horas da noite do dia 21 de abril de 2007 no hospital St. Mungus. Morrera de parada respiratória. A família nem teve tempo de dizer adeus; os curandeiros chamados às pressas, nem puderam utilizar seus conhecimentos de medi-bruxaria.

O enterro fez-se no amanhecer do dia seguinte e fora muito disputado, uma vez que, todos queriam ver uma ultima vez o corpo do homem que fora julgado como o braço direito de Você-Sabe-Quem, porém, durante a guerra o traiu para salvar a própria família. Com o termino desta, fora inocentado de todas as acusações e desde então, vivia com a família na Mansão Malfoy. Agora, 10 anos após o fim do conflito, Lucius Malfoy pode finalmente deixar o mundo dos vivos para descansar em paz.

Sua família era composta por apenas mais duas pessoas: Draco Malfoy, seu filho de apenas 27 anos e seu pai Edward Malfoy com 70 anos. Narcisa morrera durante a guerra quando Lucius ainda era um Comensal. Esse foi o principal motivo que o levou a trair o Lord.

Junto de Draco e Edward estava também Richard Thompson, grande amigo da família, chefe do departamento de aurores onde Draco trabalhava. Richard tinha as feições fortes, era alto, cabelos negros, olhos escuros. Apesar de parecer indiferente à morte do amigo, ele havia sentido muito a perda.

Ao retornarem a mansão, Richard foi ter com Draco no escritório. O encontrou sentado na poltrona que pertencera a Lucius, olhando para a enorme janela com vista para o jardim, o olhar perdido significava que ainda estava perturbado com os últimos acontecimentos.

-Seu pai deixou testamento? – perguntou direto, não era homem que ficava fazendo rodeios.

-Não que eu saiba, talvez deve estar em alguma gaveta – respondeu Draco parecendo voltar do transe em que estava e começar a mexer nas gavetas atrás do papel.

Passaram um tempo procurando e finalmente encontraram o testamento de Lucius. O amigo pediu que esperassem até que um advo-bruxo chegasse e resolvesse tudo conforme a lei. Draco concordou. Richard foi para sua casa, onde poderia ficar com sua esposa e sua filha.

A filha de Richard era, para ele, mas preciosa que um diamante lapidado. Cabelos longos, pretos como o breu e olhos tão azuis quanto uma safira. Era delicada, educada e inteligente. Quando ele chegou em casa, ela estava escrevendo alguma coisa em um pergaminho e não reparou na presença do pai.

-Por que você saiu mais cedo da casa dos Malfoy? – indagou de repente. A mulher levou um susto, pois não esperava o pai esse hora em casa.

-Ai papai! Que susto. Ora, sai mais cedo, porque não agüentava aquele clima e mamãe também não, então deu meus pêsames a Draco e vim embora.

Ele ficou olhando-a sem dizer nada. Ele pediu para elas ficassem com ele até o final. Nunca demonstrara muito amor pela filha, mas esta sabia que esse amor existia e era incondicional.

-Não fique triste papai. Não éramos úteis naquela casa.

Ela caminhou até o pai e o abraçou desejando boa noite porque iria dormir, pois estava exausta. Ele deu um beijo em sua testa e foi se juntar a sua esposa que lia algum livro no quarto. Chegando lá, tirou seus sapatos e trocou de roupa para se deitar. Não agüentou e perguntou a esposa:

-Será que isso vai influenciar o casamento de Draco com Sarah?

-Eu duvido que mude alguma coisa. Draco ama nossa filha e ela o ama, espere que ele supere a morte do pai e vai pedi-la em casamento. Agora deixe de se preocupar com bobagens e vamos dormir – sua esposa, Dorothy, deu um beijo de boa noite e virou para o lado para dormir apagando a luz da mesinha.

**N/A: **Olá! Aqui está o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem. Ele está curtinho mas com o tempo os capitulo irão aumentando. Acho que é isso. Agradeço a todos que comentaram no trailer.

Sobre essa fic, eu não sei muito que dizer. Eu li um livro para meu trabalho de Literatura e as idéias vieram na minha cabeça. Eu odeio fazer charadinhas, mas alguém sabe dizer qual é o livro? Só a idéia central que é retirada do livro, pois o resto será totalmente diferente.

A fic está sem betagem, então, perdoem-me os erros cabeludos de português

Um grande beijo e até o próximo capítulo.

Stra. Malfoy


	3. A verdade

**Capítulo 2 - A verdade**

No dia seguinte, Draco, Edward e Richard estavam à espera do advo-bruxo para poderem ler o testamento. Quando ele chegou, foi cumprimentado por todos e sem perder tempo ele pegou o papel das mãos de Draco e o abriu começando a ler. Ficou um tempo em silencio o que deixou todos os presentes aflitos, por fim, o advo-bruxo disse:

-Bom, Lucius deixou lembranças a parentes distantes e amigos, disse que se arrependia de parte de seu passado e pediu para que se lembrassem dele apenas pelo lado bom. – o homem fez uma pausa, parecia que o que estava prestes a dizer poderia mudar o curso de muita coisa, respirou fundo e continuou – deixou os negócios em nome de Draco assim como as mansões. Aqui diz que ele deixou metade da herança para uma filha ilegítima e isso corresponde a 50 milhões de galeões que há em Gringots, a outra metade fica para Draco.

O silencio foi sepulcral. Ninguém se atreveu a dizer nada, Draco e Edward murmuravam algo como_ "Não é possível", "minha neta?", "minha irmã?"._ Richard e o advo-bruxo apenas se entreolhavam esperando alguma reação dos Malfoy. Após um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, Draco foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

-Só isso? – perguntou com a voz embargada.

-Não, ele pede também que a menina venha morar com vocês e que vocês a tratem com carinho e respeito, como se fosse de seu matrimonio.

-E com que diabos de nome essa garota tem? – exclamou Edward recuperado do choque.

-Virgínia Weasley. – declarou o homem.

-Não é possível! – exclamou Edward deixando-se sentar em uma poltrona.

DGDGDGDGDGDG

Acordou sentindo os raios de sol baterem-lhe a face. Espreguiçou-se e em seguida foi para o banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal. Ao descer para tomar café da manhã, encontrou todos os seus irmãos, sua mãe, Harry e Herminone cochicharem preocupados.

-Bom dia! – saudou a todos com um sorriso na face. Aquele dia estava lindo e ela sentia que nada poderia estraga-lo.

Todos a olharam inexpressivos e pode ver que sua mãe chorava. Ficou preocupada, o que poderia ter acontecido? A guerra a muito que acabara e não tinha motivo para preocupações. Virgínia indagou o motivo das expressões presente no rosto de cada um, porém ninguém respondeu. A preocupação foi tomando conta de todo o seu corpo e seu olhar passou por cada um.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou novamente. Dessa vez sua mãe lhe respondeu.

-Ginny, minha filha, precisamos conversar.

Ginny apenas balançou a cabeça concordando e sentou-se no sofá esperando que alguém tomasse iniciativa, contudo, ninguém falou nada.

-Então...?

-Lucius Malfoy morreu anteontem. – falou Hermione.

Aí que a confusão estampou-se a cara da caçula Weasley. O que diabos ela tinha a ver com a morte de Lucius? Tudo bem, ele ajudara a Ordem a destruir Voldemort, mas isso não o fazia um santo, além disso, todos sabiam da condição fragilizada de sua saúde.Ela só não entendia o que _ela_ havia com isso.

-O que você tem haver com isso, minha irmã, é que...- Rony não conseguiu terminar sua fala, pois sua mãe o cortara.

-Deixe que eu conto isso a ela.

-Contar o que?! Meu Merlin eu estou ficando louca com tanta enrolação!

-Ginny, minha filha, Lucius nomeou você herdeira da metade da fortuna Malfoy – falou Molly tentando, em vão, esconder o nervosismo.

A ruiva não conseguia falar. Estava em choque. Por que ela tinha que ser herdeira dos Malfoy? Ela nunca havia trocado mais que duas palavras com ele!

-Por... Por que? Eu nunca falei com aquele homem! – exclamou.

-Aquele homem, _irmãzinha_, é seu pai. Você é uma Malfoy! – falou Carlinhos.

-Gininha, você é filha de Lucius. Depois que Rony nasceu, eu e Arthur tivemos uma grande briga e ficamos separados por um tempo. Um bom tem, aliás. Então eu fui pedir socorro a Edward Malfoy, pai de Lucius, que me ajudasse, pois ele era um grande amigo de minha família. Arthur nem sonhava da possível amizade entre meus pais e os Malfoy, mas assim que tivemos essa briga, eu não tive para onde recorrer. E procurei por Edward. Lá reencontrei Lucius e nós lembramos do grande amor que sentíamos um pelo outro em nossa adolescência. E ficamos juntos durante uma noite.

-Por favor, poupe-nos de detalhes sórdidos! – falou Rony enojado. Recebeu um olhar de reprovação de todos e ficou quieto.

-No dia seguinte, Arthur me mandou uma carta dizendo que queria uma reconciliação, pois os meninos precisavam de nós, principalmente Rony que contava com um ano apenas. E eu aceitei, apesar do amor que tive por Lucius, naquele momento era Arthur que eu amava, pois com ele construí uma família e sempre fui muito feliz. Eu amava Arthur de verdade, mas eu estava frágil e Lucius me apoiou. Quando me encontrei com Arthur, contei tudo a ele e ele, naturalmente, ficou chocado, mas mesmo assim me aceitou de volta. – Molly deu uma pausa para respirar e olhar a possível reação da filha, porém, nada aconteceu – descobri que estava grávida e contei a Arthur, ele me aconselhou a contar tudo a Lucius e para eu me resolver com ele, pois ele não ia aceitar uma criança que não era sua. Lucius é claro, lhe rejeitou, não podia ter uma filha fora de seu casamento. Então deixei para pensar no que fazer com você logo após seu nascimento. E você nasceu. Ruivinha, cheia de sardas, bochechuda, um lindo bebê. Arthur não conseguiu lhe renegar e nós a criamos como qualquer outro dos nosso filhos. Juramos contar a verdade somente quando você estivesse pronta, mas agora que Lucius morreu e deixou metade do testamento a você, achei que esse era o momento certo.

Molly ficou calada, soluçando baixo. Ninguém se atrevia a falar nada e todos olhavam Virginia Weasley com olhares inexpressivos. Após um longo tempo de reflexão, ela se pronunciou:

-Os meninos sabem disso desde quando? – falou com a voz tremula por causa da raiva que sentia. Raiva esta que não era transmitida pela fala e sim pelo olhar.

-Desde sempre – começou Percy – mamãe nos contou a verdade logo após seu nascimento. Somente Rony ficou sabendo mais tarde, aos 10 anos. Ela nos prometeu que contaria a você no momento certo e nós acreditamos nela.

Ela olhou para todos sem dizer uma única palavra. E então começou a chorar. Um choro angustiado, de quem tinha perdido as pessoas que mais amava. E era verdade, após a morte de Arthur, durante a guerra, a menina se apegara demais aos irmãos e quando eles saíram de casa sentira uma dor imensa, só restara ela e sua mãe na tão aconchegante Toca. Agora, sabia que era ligada somente pela metade com aqueles meninos. E isso a agoniava.

-Mais alguma revelação ou exigência? – perguntou sarcástica.

-Ehr... A família Malfoy quer que você vá morar com eles, pedido de Lucius. – falou Gui.

-O quê? Nunca! Vocês estão loucos? Endoidaram de vez?

-Ginny, não fala assim, são sua família – interviu Harry.

-Você e Mione também sabiam?

-Sim – respondeu Harry e Hermione em uníssono.

-Eu não acredito... – murmurou enquanto ia saindo e subindo as escadas.

-Aonde você vai? – perguntou Rony preocupado.

-Arrumar minhas coisas. Eu não tenho mais anda a fazer aqui.

A ruiva simplesmente se virou e continuou a subir as escadas. Estava falando sério, iria sair daquela casa, não podia ficar morando sob o mesmo teto de pessoas que a enganaram há tanto tempo. Não conhecia mais a si mesma. Agora, pensava que sua vida havia sido uma farsa completa.

Arrumando suas coisa, Ginny pensava em como iria suportar viver sob o mesmo teto que uma pessoa que a desprezou durante 6 anos de sua vida: Draco Malfoy, aquele ser que ela odiou e ainda odeia, que zombou dela e de seus _meio-irmãos_ durante todo o período em Hogwarts. Parou de pensar nisso. Era hora de olhar para o futuro e esquecer o passado. Iria viver com os Malfoy, mais assim que pudesse sairia de lá e arranjaria um cantinho só seu.

Na Mansão Malfoy, a situação não era diferente. Edward e Draco andavam de um lado para ou outro em silencio, pensando em algo para se fazer a respeito dessa nova situação.

-Minha mãe deve estar se revirando no túmulo! – resmungou Draco.

-Ora, para de pensar em sua mãe e pense em nós. Uma Weasley! Onde já se viu? E ainda querer que venha morar com a gente. Meu filho até no túmulo me dá trabalho! – lamentou Edward.

-Você não espera que ela venha morar conosco, espera? – retrucou irônico.

-Ela é dessa família agora. – falou seu avô dando o assunto por encerrado.

DGDGDGDGDGDG

**N/A: **Olá pessoal! E aí o que acharam do segundo capítulo da fic?

Queria agradecer a todos que comentaram e pedir para comentarem e darem sua opinião sobre este capítulo. Desculpem os erros de português e se alguma coisa estiver confusa, deixem uma review que eu respondo a vocês.

**Melody Sephy Kitsune:** e aí o que achou desse capítulo? Gostou da reação deles? Hauhauhau eu também amo livros. Beijos.

**Shadow's fairy:** Obrigada pela review e pelos votos de inspiração, espero que goste desse capítulo.Beijos.

**Tathy: **obrigada pela review, é triste sim, mas ainda vai rolar muita coisa! Como diz minha mãe "tem muito pano pra manga ainda" :p. Beijos.

Obs: O livro é Helena de Machado de Assis (adorei a idéia do livro! E o livro em si).

Espero que tenham gostado.

Beeijos e até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
